Secrets Best Kept
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Seto is mercilessly beaten by his step-father. Misa is the new maid in the mansion. When she finds out a secret about Seto, will she report it, or will she realize that it is a secret best kept?


Ch. 1

"Welcome to my mansion," a rich and powerful voice told the new maid as she stared at the vastness of it all. "Seto, Mokuba, get your butts down here!"

The maid watched as two boys, only a handful of years apart, raced down the stairs and stood at attention infront of the man.

"I hate when Gozaburo does that," Mokuba whispered to Seto so quietly and discretly that only Seto heard.

"The older one is Seto and the younger one is his brother, Mokuba," Gozaburo instructed. "They shouldn't bother you much. They are pretty well behaved. Now go back to what you were doing," Gozaburo barked. "And Seto, I'll be up in a few minutes to check your work," he added in a menacing tone and then turned back to the new maid. "Now then, let's go to my office and I'll explain everything. What was your name again?"

"Misa," the timid lady responded.

Gozaburo nodded and lead the way to his upstairs office, all the while, Misa was staring at the mansion, looking every inch of it up and down. She had received many maid jobs, but never before had she been in a mansion like this one. There were endless hallways with doors as far as the eye could see. It was such a big place. No wonder the maids were live-in maids. There was no need for them to live elsewhere.

Gozaburo led Misa into a huge study area. Bookshelves lined the walls and a fireplace was set behind the oak desk. A great window that took up the whole oppostie wall let light into the study and a seat on the window seal welcomed vistiors, though it looked as though it hadn't been used in ages.

Gozaburo sat himself in a tall leather chair behind the desk, drawing himself up like the man of buisness that he was. Misa wasn't as confident, however, and sat in the seat opposite him with less of an air of importance. Gozaburo picked up a file on the desk and skimmed through it before looking up at Misa.

"It says here you've had two other jobs before this one," Gozaburo stated. "Why did you not keep them?"

"The first cilents, the Martins, lost their fortune and could no longer afford my services," Misa stated with a small amount of confidence. "The other, Ms. Shanklesworth, died of old age."

"Did they seem pleased with your services?" Gozaburo interigated.

"Yes, they never once complained," Misa nodded.

"Okay, then I will have you start tonight, if that's okay with you," Gozaburo stated.

"It's fine," Misa nodded in agreement.

"Here," Gozaburo handed Misa a small, leather bound book. "These are the rules of the house and how I want each and every task performed. Another thing, unless given permission by me or the head maid, you are not to interact with Seto at all, understand?" he asked, and was pleased when Misa nodded. "You may do anything you like with Mokuba, but you are not to have any interaction with Seto without permission," Misa nodded again, to assure him that she understood. "Everything else is in that book. Tenana will show you to your room."

"Wow, there's so much stuff here," Misa noted as she flipped through the book as Teana led her to her room.

Teana, a woman nearing her forties, just smiled and stated, "It becomes second nature to you. And some of it is common sense."

Misa looked up and smiled. Teana smiled back.

"The main thing is to remember what he told you about Seto," Teana continued. "Just interact with him as little as possible and you'll do fine," she looked down at her paper. "That, however, might be easier said than done for you."

"Why?" Misa asked, looking perplexedly into Teana's face.

"Your room's right next to Seto's, and the library," Teana stated.

"Well, I can understand why Seto's room might be a problem, but why the library?" Misa wondered.

"The library is where most of Seto's studies take place," Teana answered.

"Why would that be a problem?" Misa pressed.

"You'll see, soon enough, you'll see," Teana promised.

Hokage: Uh, Shadu had to go do something, so I was told to inform you to review and that this was started by an idea that Shadu and a friend had. So, uh, review, please?


End file.
